This study will examine the effects of experimentally-induced metabolic acidosis on the synthesis of protein in muscle biopsy samples obtained before and after a bout of resistance exercise. Each subject will be evaluated twice. On one admission they will received NH4CL to induce acidosis, on the other placebo. The difference in muscle synthesis rates in the exercised and non-exercised limb will be compared under acidotic and normal conditions to test the hypothesis that acidosis will limit the anabolic response to exercise.